Letters From Carthak, Year Two
by Galia
Summary: A not-so-good sequel. Arram Draper writes letters to his father. Please read the first one first, because this one stinks (IMHO).


A/N: You guys asked for more

A/N: You guys asked for more! I'm so proud! First, a note to some of my reviewers from the first story…

~Lady of the Wolves: Thank you! Eventually, I will get to Numair-runs-away-to-Tortall but I want to focus on his school years first. 

~DarkWolf: I like to think that they were friends until Ozorne was crowned, and I always imagine his father as being one of those rough, unsupportive types (ever since the quote about how do I know you even go to those expensive teachers if you speak the same way you always do).

~Veralidaine Sarrasri: I'm not sure how far I'm going to make it…I mean, if you were living on the streets, would you send regular letters to your father? But I agree with you, I think he was born in Carthak too, but for later purposes I really needed his home somewhere in the eastern lands…definitely not Tortall, though…maybe Tyra or Tusaine?

Thanks also to Ali, Tsuara Kimiro, Radella, Fairygurl, Daine, Jez-two, Birdie, Foxstar, and Aoi! You all deserve my special cookies! Home baked, of course.

I understand this one is kind of strange…I actually don't like it too much but I have better, more original and more entertaining plot ideas for the next ones, so just flame me to a crisp. Please.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and locations aren't mine. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

I've hardly heard from you all summer! Are things busy at home? Summer here wasn't nice, weather-wise…too hot and humid for me, and not enough rain. But the skies are starting to cloud up, and Ozorne says once the rainy season starts I'll have more than enough precipitation (I got that word from Master Reed) to satisfy me.

The crystal you sent me is absolutely perfect! It holds magic very well, and I'm going to need it a lot this year.

Since no one really had to go to classes in the summer, they were a lot more talking about interesting types of magic than actually working hard on our required spells. Master Reed taught us some hilarious spells that are good to work as jokes on your friends, and for a few days people were using them nonstop; you'd see someone walking around with a chair stuck to their behind or spots on their shirts that were impossible to wash out. 

Classes start officially again in three days. It will be a little bit of a disappointment to lose the freedom to fool around with spells, but mostly I'm glad that I'll have the goals to work toward again. It feels good to have something to do.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

I was worried the crystal I got you wouldn't be right, but when I started reading your list of requirements to the merchant, he laughed and asked if the stone was for a student mage. He picked out an appropriate one and told me he'd replace it if it ever exploded.

I still don't quite understand why you need it. What do crystals have to do with magic? It's not that I don't believe you, I just want some proof that it was a valuable investment.

Magic, as I've realized from the things you've told me, is serious business, and not meant for pranks. No matter what you think of this Master Reed, I think it was irresponsible of him to teach you silly spells when you could have been working on important things. People will hire mages who can create thunder and lightening, not ones who know practical jokes.

If Master Reed is a bad teacher, I think you should request to be removed from his class.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

Master Reed is _not_ a bad teacher! In fact, he's one of the best! He can relax and have fun, which makes pupils like him, which makes it easier to learn from him. He really does know what he's talking about, and we don't do pranks every day. Besides, I mentioned that summer classes aren't mandatory so he was only there to teach about five people anyway.

Sometimes, a spell needs more power than you have, so if you don't want to combine with another mage, you can store some of your Gift in a crystal and wait a few hours for it to replenish itself in your body. Older mages use opals, black ones if they can get them, because they hold the most power of any stone. But they're very, very expensive and the only student who has one is Ozorne.

But I'm not advanced enough for any spell that requires that amount of power. We're just learning how to use one, and that actually means I need it more than I would—I can't borrow because everyone else will be using theirs at the same time.

Laina went home for the summer, and she just got back. I'm going to go say hello, and find out why she's so late. I'll write back soon (yes, I know, not too soon).

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

Master Reed had still better shape up his teaching if he wants to make it up to my standards. I suppose I can't say much if you're learning well, but if I sense he's slipping, I'm going to write to the University.

That thing about the crystals and opals is quite interesting. If there are more interesting facts like that in the world of magic, I understand why you say mages enjoy their work.

Aliania fixed one of her own small cuts today…your mother was making a huge event out of it. I personally think it's not such a big deal…she's a healer, it's what she's supposed to do. There's a first time for everything.

Don't forget to work hard. And your letters are a bit too frequent.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

A healer's first success is special to her. I think it would mean a lot to Aliania if you gave her some recognition for her achievement. Just tell her you're glad she's been working hard, for Mithros' sake! And give her the enclosed object—it's a sweet they only make in one store in Carthak City, and the recipe is closely guarded.

Laina was late coming back to school because her family was having some kind of a debate about whether or not to let her go. They're traditionally thieves and players, and think that too much education might spoil her practical mind.

She brought her younger brother, whose name is Erriando, but we just call him Errie. He makes me nervous…I bet they were training him to be a pickpocket or something before his magic was discovered. I know this isn't a nice thing to say, but I just want you to have an idea what he's like.

I don't really know why he makes me nervous; maybe it's the way his eyes shift around, or how he dresses all in black and skulks around. I know you'll tell me not to trust him, and I don't. However, I don't see how being friendly to him is dangerous, so I'm not going to refuse to talk to him.

Laina also brought home a beautiful diamond ring, which she says has been passed down to the daughters in the family for generations. It has powerful magic, and we all spent an enjoyable evening poking around with our Gifts.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

You are an over-trusting idiot. If I were you, I wouldn't trust your new friend as far as I can fly. He has all the signs of a thief, and coming from the family you say he does, he's most likely dangerous. I forbid you to speak to him.

I don't know how you knew, but you were right. Aliania was almost insane with happiness when I complimented her on her latest spell. She also wrote you a thank you note; you'll find it in the envelope along with a picture from Willin. He'll never make it as an artist.

How are your classes going?

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father, 

I think the picture from Willin is amazing. He's a talented artist, even if he still draws somewhat like a six-year-old, for obvious reasons. I doubt many of the teenagers I know could do much better in capturing the mood he wanted to suggest, with our whole family at home under a rainbow.

I'll avoid Errie if you want me to.

My classes are going well, except for a minor mishap yesterday involving almond extract and Master Reed's lizard. But don't worry, Ozorne's skin will stop changing colors in a few days at most, and Master Reed's ears are back to normal already.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

Shameful. I don't even want to know the story with the lizard. Can't Master Reed keep a hand on you? What is he trying to teach you, anyway? Lizard with almond extract…you should give the recipe to your mother.

Speaking of your mother, lately she's started to miss you more than usual…I don't know if it's finally sunk in, after a year and more, that you're gone. 

Willin and Aliania have been begging us to give them separate rooms. I let Willin have your room, since you haven't used it for ages. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the kitchen table if you ever come home for a visit.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

In Master Reed's class, we were doing a spell with a chameleon's colored skin, trying to put its properties in the lizard. It's a spell that has countless variants, several of which can be used to make objects fly—you just take the properties of a bird, and even without the wings, the object of your spell can fly. However, it's not a very practical way to do that, since you need to have the bird with you.

Eventually I perfected the trait-switching spell. Errie explained it to me, since he was the only one who got it right on the first try. There were accidents far worse than mine.

Next week, instead of our usual classes, every student in his or her second year, regardless of specialty, is going to participate in an endurance clinic. Ozorne tells me it's exhausting…basically, you do a series of spells with no break to eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom until you pass out. Once you're up, the teacher who was supervising you tells you what you could have done to make the spells last longer. Then you do it all again.

I don't mind giving up my room. I haven't been home in a long time, and I might not return for another long time. We're kept busy here during the year, and the lessons are even more interesting in the summer.

Ozorne was right; the autumn rains here never seem to stop. I created a spell to shed the water while I walk between University buildings, but when I showed it to Ozorne he said it was an old and very common spell.

Tell Mother I send my love, and not to worry about me. She has two other children to raise at home. On second thought, don't tell her that last part. She might not agree to send Aliania away for training if she needs it.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

In your last letter, you promised not to talk to Errie and here you say he explained a spell to you. This seems rather contradictory. I look forward to your explanation.

That endurance exercise sounds like a big waste of time. Doing spells until you drop doesn't seem like what you're there to do. However, if your teachers know what they're doing, I'll leave it up to them.

I asked your mother why she had suddenly started missing you, and she said it was your birthday. I guess I forgot about it. How old are you now, eleven?

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

I'm twelve. 

The endurance practice went pretty well—I lasted over 24 hours, longer than most people when they first start. The second time, I lasted almost a day and a half but the third time, I only lasted the average amount. Repeated drainings are hard on your body. I should be back to normal after a few days of regular sleep.

When I promised not to talk to Errie, I was lying. It's not fair for me to be mean to him just because you don't like his family! Sure, he act kind of suspicious, and he doesn't seem keen to get to know anyone, but he's willing enough to make conversation.

Why do you always have to criticize my teachers, especially Master Reed? Why can't you just trust them; they've been doing this for years and turned out fantastic mages. But every time I do something hundreds of boys have done before, you start complaining about anyone you can pin the problem on.

You also keep trying to interfere in my personal life. What's it to you if I make friends with a shady character or two? Can't you let me make my own decisions once in a while? If it turns out to be a mistake, at least it was _my_ mistake! You're always trying to control everything. And you wonder why I never come home.

Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

What kind of an ungrateful son are you? You insult me, you insult my parenting, you lie to me, and you act above your station in general. It's a miracle they haven't thrown you out of that University for your arrogance. As your father, it is my right and my duty to make choices for you until you are old enough to make them on your own.

Speaking of fatherly duty, since you are older than I thought you were (sorry I lost track), I think it's time to talk to you about some very serious issues. As I have mentioned before, you are in Carthak to learn to be a mage. Nothing else—not your friends, not the heir, not the thief, and most especially not girls—should distract you. You may start to look at girls in a new way soon, but this is unhealthy and you should stop it as soon as you start. There are other things I should tell you about growing up, but first I am going to consult your mother. She may be a woman, but she does know some things.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

You haven't seen me in over a year! Why do you still have the right to tell me I'm not old enough to make my own choices?

And as for your so-called "fatherly duties," you needn't discuss sex with me. I asked Ozorne, and he told me. He also said that you were wrong, it's not unhealthy to start to look at girls. If it was, and everyone tried to suppress his or her desires, the human race would die out. Besides, I don't think I'm _quite_ old enough to start being interested in the opposite sex. I don't think that will happen for a long time.

About Mother: why do you say she's a woman as if it somehow makes her inferior and less knowledgeable? A woman can do anything a man can do. There are great female mages, we have female teachers, and two of the world's six black robes—the most powerful wizards in the world—are women! In Carthak, they have to wear veils in public but at least men respect them more than you respect your wife.

Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

I understand. It's been three months without a letter from you. I would like to apologize for my conceit and insolence, and make amends with this _very_ belated midwinter gift. It's a special kind of soap brewed by people who spent years learning how to do it just right. All the nobles use it.

I still can't quite agree with your view on women, so let's not mention it again. Besides, some of the information I gave you is outdated. One of the female black robes was recently killed when a spell went horribly wrong. It only shows that the best mages can make mistakes. 

Next week I'm finally going to get to use my crystal. Ozorne made a fuss when they told us we had to use crystals, because he wanted to use his black opal. He gets a little bit showoff-y sometimes.

I just received top marks on a paper about the Bazhir tribesmen of Tortall for my world history class, so I'm going to go help Laina with hers (she has to rewrite it). Don't worry, I won't do it for her.

Apologies, 

Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

It's nice to be writing to you again. I hope you've seen the error of your youthful confidence. Your mother adores the soap you sent.

Congratulations on your history. I'm glad you're still keeping up with your studies, although history seems a worthless pursuit. I know of the Bazhir; they're supposedly vicious and bloodthirsty. Thank all the gods I've never encountered one.

Your sister just healed her first broken bone. Taking your advice, I bought her a gift to celebrate. It's a broom, a really beautiful one, with a pine handle and lovely bristles. When I showed it to your mother, she just sighed. Aliania didn't say anything but thank you, though, so I suppose she liked it.

Let me know how your crystal experiments go.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

You don't buy a broom as a present, especially for a little girl! Women like pretty presents, like jewelry, or perfume…lavender perfume, in a pretty little glass bottle—out of pure curiosity, where would one buy such a thing? Just in case I ever need to someday.

Anyway, you're not going to believe this, but I can't find my crystal! I had to borrow one from the master for the class. I looked around at everyone, but no one was using mine. I'm so disappointed! I was looking forward to using that, and now I've gone and lost it!

According to my research, the Bazhir are only nasty to non-Bazhir. Within their tribes, they have strict rules of proper behavior and a colorful history. They also are united through a fascinating form of magic. They have a leader, called The Voice, who speaks to them every day through the fire.

Master Reed has a new assistant. Usually, assistants work for him while they complete their mastery, but this one is only a year older than I am, and started at the same time. But the masters soon found out that his Gift wasn't good for much, but exceptional for making plants grow. So after taking a year and a half of basic courses in everything else, he's going to study magic almost exclusively with Master Reed. I met him yesterday. His name is Laas, and he's from Scanra. He doesn't speak common too well, but since he's mastered most of the ancient languages he'll take a few extra classes to help him improve. Also, all of us (my group of friends, that is) have decided to try and get him to join us during breaks. The more he talks, the easier it will be for him.

One of my friends, Sira, giggles every time Laas comes near her. Sometimes she'll drop books on purpose when he's around, and he always runs over to help her pick them up. I think the disease that thirteen-year-old boys and girls catch has infected them both.

I'll let you know when my crystal turns up.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

I can't believe you lost that crystal! I go to the pains to get you the exact right kind, and you lose it! I had hopes my son would be more responsible.

Whatever you say about the Bazhir, there have been killings on the road that runs through the desert. What do they have against other people?

Simply to satisfy your curiosity, there are shops in most cities that sell perfume. If you need your curiosity satisfies further, I'm sure your friend Ozorne, who is sixteen and has considerably more experience in buying gifts for women, can help you locate one. If you're curious as to the process of buying scents, a small bottle will usually cost about seven nobles—I'm not sure how that translates into thaks. If you go into the store and ask for help—not that you would ever do that, you're just curious—the shopkeeper will try to spray you will all kinds of horrible concoctions. Just ask to sniff the bottles, and when you find the one you want—not that you want one—he or she may sense that you are new to the business and try to double the price on you. Hold firm to seven nobles…if you're a good bargainer, which I doubt, you may be able to talk it down to six.

Curiosity satisfied?

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

Thanks for your advice. That is, your information. To satisfy my curiosity.

Laina sympathizes with me about the loss of my crystal and offered to let me share hers. This means that we have to do our homework together every night, but it's fine because she needs help on some things, too, like this one paper we have to do on ancient literature. Not only does she hate history, but she thinks she's no good at ancient languages, either. I think she's really smart, but she has trouble sometimes. I wish she could help me with a lot of things, like mathematics, which is my worst subject, but I'm too afraid to ask.

Ozorne was really mad at me today. He came bursting into my room, interrupting Laina and I while we worked on her paper. He yelled something about where is it and where did I take it and he'll have me thrown out. I asked him what on earth he was talking about, and he told me that an old and very valuable book of his had disappeared.

I told him I didn't need to steal the book, because I could get it from the library, but he didn't believe me and had to search my room before he was content. Then he apologized for disturbing us and walked out of the room, but he's being very cold to me. I don't think he believes that I didn't take it.

Maybe whoever took it also has my crystal? It's worth thinking about, anyway.

In class today, our teacher told us about a spell that can transport objects across miles and miles in a second. They just disappear here and appear there! But the farther you send whatever you're sending, the more power you need. We tried sending objects only as far as across the room.

Do you want me to send you a copy of my paper? It would let me get some work on the copying spell, and you could also read about the Bazhir. Most of them are peaceful, but the ones who attack first and ask questions later give the whole race a bad reputation.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

I don't have time to read a poorly written student work. I believe you about the Bazhir, and unless I ever come in contact with one, I'm no worse off if I don't know much about them.

Don't get ridiculous ideas into your head about thieves and stealing. You misplaced your crystal, and Ozorne, equally irresponsible, misplaced his book. It's just a coincidence, so don't make it into anything more.

I don't think you're too shy to ask Laina for help; I think you're too proud. If you have something bad enough to be considered your worst subject, you'd better get some tutoring before you fail out and waste all the money I've put into that school. At this point, I will be extremely disappointed if you don't get the minimum credential. Of course, I don't expect much more.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

Laas and Sira are mad at each other. During academic classes (the only ones they have together), they used to sit next to each other but now sit far apart. They never talk to each other, and they look away as quickly as possible if they have any accidental eye contact.

Laina (who has agreed to help me with my math) says that Sira started the fight by getting mad at Laas about something. At one point, she was heard screaming, "You slimy Scanran!" to which he replied, "You are liar, I not doing it!"

Tomorrow, instead of studying with me, Laina is going to go talk to Sira and I'll "accidentally" meet Laas at the library. We're going to try and get to the bottom of this stupid fight of theirs. 

In between all this social upheaval, I've mastered the crystal power spell and can now stop borrowing a crystal from the master every day. But I still like to do my work with Laina in the evenings. She's good company, and likes to make me laugh. I wish I could do the same for her.

Occasionally, we're joined by many of our other friends and we all go to the library and look up forbidden spells. Don't worry, we never try them, but they're a lot of fun to read about. There's one that lets you capture all the fire in a particular area (and a related spell which sets fire to only a certain material within the specified area), one that temporarily dissolves glass, and an illegal working which allows you to drain the Gift of other mages for you to use. It's illegal not only because it's stealing, but also because it's dangerous to the mage performing the spell. If he or she drains too many people, there can be disastrous results.

I'm working on transformations, which require a lot of energy and way too much extra reading. Today, after ten minutes of sweating and straining, I managed to turn a maple leaf into a feather and then back again. It's harder if the two things you choose have dissimilar properties—tonight I'm going a lot of work to prepare for tomorrow, when I'll attempt to transform that same feather into a lead pipe.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

Don't get caught up in the ups and downs of your little circle of friends. Relationships, especially at your age, are fleeting and meaningless. I personally couldn't care less about who is "courting" who, but your mother laughed and clucked and tutted over your letter, so you'd better write more of it for her enjoyment.

"Slimy Scanran" is a good insult. I'll try it out the next time the Scanran fishmonger at the market tries to sell me yesterday's cod.

Be careful not to mess up your transformation spells—they sound rather dangerous. You're the one who will pay for anything you turn into a feather and can't turn back.

Happy solstice—yes, I know it's not for a month. This is a clue about the frequency of your letters.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

I got the hint about my letters, but I just had to write you. Many things have happened at once. 

We found out what was wrong between Laas and Sira. Apparently, Sira gave her key to Laas—let's not go into the reasons. The very next day, she discovered all her money missing from her purse. She's convinced that Laas is responsible, or so she told Laina. But Laas claims he never used the key and would never steal from anyone anyway. 

Laina and I were going to meet in my room to study as usual today, but she was late. When she did come, she was terribly upset. I think I mentioned a long time ago that she has a magical diamond ring—well, not anymore! It's missing, just like my crystal, Ozorne's book, and Sira's money!

Obviously, something strange is going on here, so I talked to all my other friends. Laas is also missing some money. I asked him if he suspected Sira of retaliating, and he shook his head. "She would never," he said with great conviction. I'm not so sure, but then again, who knows her better than Laas?

Tristan, a friend of mine who specializes in illusions, was given a crystal pendant by his great-aunt—it is now missing. Eirkal, who is two years older than me and very slowly earning a credential as a weather mage, recently misplaced his black opal. Quarican, a healer, lost a magical charm given to him by his grandmother before she died. 

I could go on for as many friends as I have. Wait, that's not quite true. I know one person who has lost nothing: Errie. 

I admit, you were right. I should have trusted my instincts in the beginning and now it's too late. He's acted the part of a thief for as long as I've known him—not that I know him very well. He doesn't seem to like to talk much. All the signs were there, but I was too blind to read them. 

The emperor is preparing for a conquest far to the south. The magic teachers are all helping him and his other mages, so we only have half as many classes as usual. Tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to gather all my friends together and tell them about my suspicions; maybe someone else will know how to confront Errie. I'm sure that by the time I get your next letter, I'll have something very interesting to write to you about.

Love, Arram

P.S. I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but…Laina kissed me. I kind of liked it but wouldn't do it again because it was really slobbery. I told Ozorne this and he just laughed. Please don't show Mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

Why is it that every year around the time of the solstice, you do something foolish and dangerous? I admit, the fact that so many things have gone missing is rather suspicious, but young people are prone to losing things. I advise you to proceed with caution.

I do agree, though, that if anyone is the thief, it's Errie. One's instincts are seldom wrong. I've been trying to tell you all year. This should teach you once and for all to listen to your father.

Despite your written request, I showed your mother the postscript to your last letter. This was a mistake; because she was laughing so hard, she burnt supper. She and I would both like to congratulate you on your first conquest for the empire.

Good luck on your latest idiotic adventure.

Your Father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

I told you I'd have something interesting to report in this letter, and I was right! I can't relay the excitement of last week, but I can tell you the entire story and let you imagine. Set aside some time: it's a long one.

The afternoon I told my friends to come to my room after lunch coincided with a ferocious thunderstorm. I didn't tell any of them why, because Errie was always near. Everyone showed up except Laina, who said she had work to do.

Well, no sooner had I told everyone my suspicions but Errie broke through the magical seal on the door. As soon as he came in, he admitted that he had been eavesdropping the entire time.

He made it very clear, under truth spells and his sworn honor, that he had never stolen as much as a bootlace. We took a vote, and it was unanimous: we believed him. As it turned out, we were quite correct, as was what he told us next.

His family, as I have mentioned, is comprised of thieves and players. And there is one other representative of his family at the University: Laina.

I couldn't believe it! Sweet, quiet Laina, who gave me my first kiss and asked for my help with history? I told him that although I believed him, I didn't know why Laina would do such a thing. Ozorne then told him what we all thought: Errie acted like someone who could be stealing.

But Errie was more open and normal than any of us had ever seen him, although he seemed scared of something. When the fire and candles went out, he jumped higher than the rest of us (figuratively).

"Oh Gods," he said, "she's starting."

Since he hadn't even begun to tell us his story, we all pressed him for information. But everyone was speaking in whispers now; it was very creepy, hearing the wind wail outside and huddling together in my dark room.

Instead of telling us, he led us to a tiny, deserted library. Motioning for silence, he lined us up behind a shelf where, looking over the books, we could just see Laina in the middle of a working. Sira, who is very afraid of the dark, refused to go in and stayed instead in the hallway, which at least has windows.

Obviously, she had succeeded with the fire-calling spell. While a ball of fire sat on the table next to our missing things, she read a large book. I immediately recognized it from class: it was the one that contained the transportation spell.

Errie's voice came into all of our minds (we learned the mind-speak spell early last winter). _She's sending it all back to the family,_ he said. I was disillusioned that someone I had liked so much had such a mean side, so I did something that was probably pretty stupid. I shattered her spell with my Gift.

She looked up immediately as all the fire rushed back to where it should be. I walked out from behind the bookcases, and she glared at me.

We had a little confrontation. Apparently, Laina had never given up her family's way of life and had been stealing various objects from the palace and University. But lately, people had started to notice the missing things, so she had taken to smaller theft. 

I kind of forgot that everyone was watching and told her that I was slightly disappointed. "I really like you," I said, "and I wish I didn't have to report you as a thief. Why did you have to do this?"

She laughed, and told me that no one was going to report her. She named everyone who was watching, and then attempted a very complex spell.

I think I told you about it; it's called the draining spell. Anyway, I don't think I mentioned the risks because the book says only that this spell, gone wrong, has terrible results.

It had terrible results, all right. By the time I could feel what spell she had used, Laina was already on fire with the color of everyone's Gift. I wish I could have blocked her shrieking out of my ears. We all stood, helpless, as she burned and burned until she was a pile of ashes. Only after the carpet started to smolder did we think to pull our Gifts back into ourselves.

I don't think the head of the University would have believed a word of it if not for Errie. He had all the details of the story. He knew all about it from the beginning, but the first time he tried to stop her she threatened him with death. And after the hateful way she talked about all of us, her friends for the past two years, I actually believe it. I wish I didn't…it's hard not to hate her, when I think about how she betrayed our trust.

But I shouldn't speak ill of the dead. Laina will never lie or cheat or steal again. Still, don't think I'm so inhuman that I didn't cry—in private—once this was all over.

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Arram,

I must say, this was a surprise. I never would have expected your shady friend to turn out decently after all.

There's a lesson in all this: you can never tell whom to trust. And another lesson: don't fool around with magic you haven't learned yet. Let your friend be an example to you when you start doing your little experiments.

I hope you and all your friends got your possessions back. It would be a shame to lose that crystal after the lengths you went to in order to find it.

You're twelve years old (see, I remembered). You shouldn't be crying over a thief, especially one that deceived you.

I'm glad you got a little experience in magic. Now that you've had your fireworks, I hope you have a peaceful summer. Please don't come home, because Aliania has set up her healing mess on the table and you'd have nowhere to sleep.

Your father

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Father,

I think it's perfectly acceptable to cry in private at a friend's death. No matter what she did to me, I still can't forget all the nice things she was, too.

I'm going to stay over the summer and work on my spells (there won't be any classes, because the teachers are still busy). It's going to be very strange without Laina, but now that Errie can talk to us freely without worrying, it should be nice.

To make up for the fact that I've been sending you very frequent letters, I'll lighten up until fall. Have a nice summer, and happy solstice!

Love, Arram

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Ok, that sucked. I'm sorry. Don't hate me after this. Review if you must, flame if you don't like it. I've already flamed myself. The next one will be better, I _swear_!!!!


End file.
